Building Blocks
by South Park Kid
Summary: The story of Craig and Tweek's relationship as it blooms.
1. Kindergarten

**Building Blocks**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Chapter One: **Kindergarten**

"Mommy please, c-c-can I stay h-home, AUGH?" A small, skinny blonde six year old cried loudly, clutching his mother's skirt. Mrs. Tweak smiled and patted his head of crazy blonde hair. She looked around at the other mother's who seemed to be going through the same ordeal. Mrs. Scotch's son was sitting on the ground and sobbing, the Marsh's boy was busy kicking a brick wall and little Kyle Brofolovski was standing next to him looking rather pissed. The first day of kindergarten was not going to be a fun one for whoever got stuck with this group.

The only boy who wasn't throwing a fit was the Tucker's son, Craig. He stood with his back against a wall, looking down so all you saw was the top of a blue aviator hat and jet black bangs. "Now Tweek," Mrs. Tweak said, kneeling down to be on eye level with her son, "Why don't you go stand with your friend Craig, hmm?" Tweek blinked, fresh tears running down his cheeks.

Craig, he'd had a few play dates at the park with him before. Craig seemed nice enough. "Okay Mommy," Tweek said, kissing her quickly before walking towards Craig. He didn't look up even when Tweek stood next to him, twitching violently. Tweek started to get nervous when the other didn't move, let alone greet him. "Uh, AUGH, um.. hi, C-Craig," He said, nervously pulling on his shirt.

Craig looked up dully, boredom in his dark blue eyes. "Hey Tweek," He said, moving his head back to sit on the wall. Tweek smiled slightly, which caused Craig to smile a bit as well. They stood watching the other kids come in. Kenny was sitting and the ground next to Butters trying to calm his with promises of visits to Bennigans. Cartman sat on a bench eating cookies, Wendy and BeBe giggled about something stupid and Clyde was still crying.

"Alright kids get in," A woman with curled blonde hair said sweetly, opening the door to the classroom. Tweek twitched, following Craig into the room. It smelled of flowers and glitter glue, the desks were decorated and had name tags. Next to Tweek's name was Cartman's.

"Oh J-Jesus no! I c-can't sit next to him! Ahh I'm going to die!" Tweek yelled, clawing at his hair and sinking to the floor. Craig glared at the fat boy in question, tugging Tweek up by his arm and sitting in the desk next to him. The other six year olds stared in awe at Craig's act of defiance.

"Craig, that's Cartman's seat, yours is over there," The teacher said, giving him a pointed look. Craig didn't move a muscle and flipped her off. The class gasped. "Young man!" She cried, putting her hands on her hips. Craig shrugged. The woman said nothing more and commanded Cartman to sit in Craig's seat. He'd won this battle.

"Th-Thanks, Craig," Tweek mumbled, his face flushed in embarrassment. Craig smirked.

"Don't worry Tweek, I'm here for you."

---

Next chapter is 1st Grade.


	2. 1st Grade

Chapter 2: **1****st**** Grade**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Tweek shakily dragged the glue across the paper, creating a line of white. He grabbed a small bottle of sliver glitter and carefully tapped it onto the paper, the flecks sticking to the glue. He dumped the excess in the trash can, returned to his seat and sighed in relief. This class project had almost been too much pressure for him, but Craig said he could do it. And if Craig said he could, then he could.

Tweek looked at his paper, smiling slightly. It was a picture of a coffee cup made in glitter. He liked it. All of the sudden, an arm shot out and flipped his paper over, causing it to fall to the carpet and the glue to smear everywhere.

Tweek sat in disbelief, not even twitching, perfectly still. Cartman laughed so hard he started to cough. "Ha! Look the little fag's not even twitching!" He yelled, doubling over in laughter.

Tweek didn't even notice when the tears slid down his face, collecting at his chin and dripping onto his desk. Cartman laughed louder. "Aww the baby is crying! Oh my god you guys! HA HA!" He shouted, clutching his chest with tears coming from his eyes. Tweek didn't even try to pick up the ruined picture.

Craig walked back into the classroom, just back from the restrooms. He took one look at Tweek crying silently and Cartman laughing at him, and snapped. "Cartman you son of a bitch!" Craig screamed, storming toward the fat boy and pulling up his sleeves.

The rest of the class, who had been relatively quiet before, went completely silent now. Cartman turned, wiping his eyes and gasping for breath.

Craig didn't even give him time to react before he smashed his fist into Cartman's face. He fell backwards, blood gushing from his nose. Craig climbed on top of him and repeatedly punched him in the face hard enough to makes the students flinch as they watched.

The teacher rushed over, pulling Craig off with difficulty.

Craig continued to shout as the teacher pulled him away from the other boy, who simply stayed on the floor, bleeding profusely. As he was taken out the door to the consoler's office, he saw Tweek giving him a watery smile.

---

First graders shouldn't be using such language!


	3. 2nd Grade

Chapter 3: **2****nd**** Grade**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Tweek shivered, the rain sprinkling down on his bare skin. He never wore jackets, just a long sleeve tee-shirt, which he regretted now. Why didn't he just buy the pullover when he had the chance? It was no use now; he couldn't go home because he was already at the bus stop. So Tweek settled for huddling up in his own arms and trying to block out the cold rain.

Craig arrived a bit later, a big blue umbrella over his head. He looked at Tweek and sighed.

"What's wrong Craig?" Tweek asked, looking up at the raven haired boy who was shrugging off his jacket.

"Put this on," Craig demanded, holding out his jacket to the smaller boy. Blush spread across his cheeks when Tweek smiled, taking the jacket and carefully pulling it on.

The jacket was too big for him, it fell to his knees and the sleeves went past his finger tips. Tweek grinned at Craig and pulled one sleeve up to his nose. It smelled so much like Craig that it was almost intoxicating. For the rest of the day, Tweek had the jacket somewhere near his nose, enveloped in the other boys scent.

One the bus ride home, he began to slip the jacket off again, the thought of the smell leaving almost bringing tears to his eyes.

"Just keep it," Craig said, his head turned so the other wouldn't see his blush. Tweek grinned, pulling the jacket back on and shoving his face into it.

"Thank you Craig," He said sweetly, high-pitched voice slightly muffled by the fabric.

"Mm," Craig mumbled, face heating even more.

Tweek ran inside, throwing his back against the door after he closed it. His mother raised an eyebrow at her son's extreme happiness. "What's going on Tweek?" she asked, poking her head around the staircase.

"Nothing mom," He replied in a sing-song voice, practically skipping to his bedroom. That night he slept with the jacket hugged close to him like a stuffed animal.

Tweek kept that jacket so long that it frayed and started to fall apart, but after all those years it still smelled like Craig. Not that he needs a jacket nowadays, he's got the real thing.

---

Hint at the end.

Hint hint hint hint.


	4. 3rd Grade

Chapter 4: **3****rd**** Grade**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Tweek frowned, pulling off the red rubber boxing gloves that were on his hands. Ahead of him Stan and Kyle chatted animatedly about who would win. He twitched, this is stupid. He didn't want to fight Craig! But for some reason Craig was mad at him, and he didn't want to be called a chicken. Maybe he could just _pretend _to fight him. Then no one would think he was chicken, and they'd still be best friends!

Tweek smiled, running through his plan as he walked home.

.

.

Craig frowned, picking himself up off the ground that Cartman's fat ass had pushed him onto. He really didn't want to fight Tweek, and he was also pretty sure the scrawny boy wouldn't be able to handle so much pressure. There was no way he could hurt his best friend purposefully. For some strange reason Tweek was upset with him. Craig ran through everything he'd said to the other boy in his head as he tried his best to stay in the white circle.

Nothing seemed off. Well, if he had to fight then he'd just pretend. Craig smiled and started home, not even listening to Cartman yell about disiprine.

.

.

"Fight! Fight Fight!" The crowd cheered, as Craig and Tweek fell to the ground. Tweek gasped for breath and tried to shove the other boy off his chest without avail. Craig growled, rolling over and kneeing Tweek in the stomach harder than he'd planed. The blonde coughed, rolling onto his back in pain. He froze when he saw blood spray out of Tweek mouth and onto the pure white snow.

"Oh, shit Tweek I'm so sorry!" Craig cried, bending down to help the other up. Tweek, who hadn't heard the apology, rolled back over and rammed his fist into Craig's jaw. Craig cried out in pain, clenching his jaw. "Guess I deserved that," He said softly so only Tweek could hear. The second smiled slightly.

They continued to shove each other, not really fighting but it looked like it. They continued like this until the ambulance showed up and drove them off to the hospital.

"H-Hey Craig?" Tweek asked, looking around the stark white room with wide eyes. The raven haired boy in the next bed looked up from his magazine questioningly. "Can I s-s-sit with you?" Craig smiled, scooting over and patting the bed next to him.

The sat together looking at the pictures in the magazine until they both fell asleep.

"Oh Suzy, come look at this!" A brown haired nurse squealed, beckoning her friend over with a hand. The second nurse walked over and smiled.

"Now isn't that just the cutest thing!" She said, smiling at the blonde boy who was asleep on the black haired boys lap. They watched for a couple minutes before going back to other patients.

---

They were only faking you guys ;)


	5. 4th Grade

Chapter 5: **4****th**** Grade**

"I don't wanna go pumpkin picking C-Craig," Tweek whined, following the black haired boy to his house. Craig flipped him off nonchalantly, pulling out his keys and unlocking the door. Tweek stepped inside the threshold, immediately feeling at home in his best friend's house. He was there so much it practically was his house; he even had an extra set of keys.

"My parents won't be home for about three hours, and Ruby's at her friends, wanna watch TV?" Craig asked, throwing his jacket on the floor. Tweek nodded, slipping off his own jacket and picking up Craig's, hanging them both on the rarely used coat rack.

Craig clicked on the TV as Tweek sat next to him, crossed legged on the plush sofa. Tweek always did this for some reason, sat cross legged on a chair. He paused on one channel, a movie was showing. A man and a woman were on the screen kissing. Craig glanced at Tweek, who was watching the screen curiously.

The nine year old boy stared at the blonde's lips, pondering whether he should do what he was thinking. Tweek turned to him. "C-Craig?" He asks, smiling nervously. He never liked when others stared at him, it made him feel like they were plotting against him. Maybe they were planning to kill him, Jesus Christ!

Craig blinked, smiling back despite himself. Tweek's smile always made others around him smile as well; even Cartman did it once, not that he'd ever admit it. Leaning forward carefully like the man on the screen, Craig paused mere centimeters before the others lips, looking up to see Tweek's reaction. The blonde looked confused, not really catching on to what was happening. Smiling, Craig closed the distance between them.

Tweek's lips were softer than Craig had imagined, and they were warm and moist. He pressed harder, moving his hands to Tweek's neck like in the movie. Tweek moved forward slightly as well, not sure where to place his hands and settling for his own lap.

Finally Craig pulled away, licking his lips with a satisfied smirk. Tweek blushed realizing he was still leaning forward to kiss Craig. The black haired boy simply leaned back on the couch and changed the channel like nothing had happened. 

"Craig, I r-really don't wanna go pumpkin picking…" Tweek said after a while of watching cartoons for a while. Craig sighed.

"If you go I'll kiss you again," Craig offered, grinning at the resulting blush on Tweek's cheeks.

"Ah-alright."

---

I thought it was cute (:


	6. 5th Grade

Chapter 6: **5****th**** Grade**

Tweek stretched his arms above his head, yawning. Craig yawned as well, slipping under the covers and pulling them up to his chin. "Night Craig," Tweek said, kissing Craig on the lips quickly before crawling into his sleeping bag.

They kissed a lot, they just hadn't caught onto the thing they called 'going out'. So they kept it a secret.

Tweek smiled, rolling in his bag and pulled his legs up to keep warm. "Goodnight Tweek," Craig murmured, falling asleep almost immediately. Tweek shivered, sitting up in the darkness. He never slept, ever.

Sighing, Tweek sat up and looked around for something to do. Blue eyes shimmered, staring at him with wonder.

"Tweek, go to bed," Craig said, reaching a hand out to touch Tweek's hair. The blonde leaned into his hand, looking up at him with a sullen face.

"I c-c-can't, I'm scared," Tweek whispered, touching Craig's hand with his own. Craig smiled, beckoning Tweek onto the bed with a wave of his hand. Tweek crawled next to Craig, curling up against his side.

"Goodnight, Tweek," He whispered, kissing the others head of blonde hair. Tweek grinned, gripping Craig's shirt and drifting to sleep.

Craig's mother walked in with a piping hot cup of coffee. She was practically Tweek's second mother, and she knew exactly how he liked it.

She froze in the door way, looking at the two boys on the bed. Tweek was attached to Craig's side, his fingers clawing mercilessly at the pillow.

Craig's arms were draped over Tweek, hugging him closer. She smiled, placing Tweek's coffee on the beside table.

Stepping back into the kitchen, she reminded herself to give Craig the old 'birds and the bees' talk.

---

I got that talk in fifth grade, what about you guys?


	7. 6th Grade

Chapter 7: **6****th**** Grade**

Sixth grade, the last year of elementary school, the year before you go to middle school. 6th grade was the year you could do whatever you wanted, make fun of the first graders and play tether ball whenever you pleased. Craig liked to stand on the handball walls, with his arms crossed, and glare at the younger kids when they tried to come and play.

Tweek always stood with Craig, smiling at the kids when they began to cry and showing them the second court they could play on. The blonde was unreasonably nice, even though everyone around made fun of him. Most of the younger kids liked Tweek, but others took advantage of his kindness.

"I'm going to the bathroom; I'll be right back okay?" Craig said, looking around before kissing Tweek sweetly. Tweek smiled, returning the kiss, and then pulling away and nodding.

"I'll be fine Craig," He said, waving as Craig left. Tweek leaned against the wall and sighed, his fingers ghosting over his lips. Craig kissed him all the time, but it never felt the same. Sometimes it felt electric; sometimes it made him drowsy, sometimes it made him feel absolutely giddy. He never got over those sweet kisses.

A few second graders hauling a pile of rubber balls walked over to the court. "Hey," one of them said, a little girl with dirty brown pigtails and a scratched up face. She bounced the ball with her hand, chewing gum loudly. Tweek blinked at the girl and her friends.

"O-Oh, hi," Tweek said kindly, smiling at them. The girl's mouth didn't twitch. "Uhm, there's another court right there," he continued when none of them spoke, pointing a shaky finger at the next wall. She rolled her eyes.

"Well I wanna use this one, kay?" She said with an attitude. Tweek frowned, twitching slightly. Shit, Craig's not here, what's he supposed to do?

"Um, I-I'm kinda saving th-this one," He said, eyes darting everywhere. The girl threw the ball against a spot of wall right beside Tweek's head. The rubber snapped back menacingly, rolling back into her hands. Tweek's eyes were bigger than the moon, and he stayed frozen to the spot.

"Move," She demanded, and with a snap of her fingers, the other kids started dribbling their balls as well. Tweek screamed.

She threw the ball directly at his head this time. It was right about to hit him, when a hand shot out and clutched the rubber ball in a second. Craig clenched the ball hard enough to rip slits in the side, popping the ball.

The girl gulped, backing up slightly. Everyone in the school knew Craig Tucker was not to be fucked with. "Uh, C-C-C-Craig! Hi h-h-h-how are you t-today?" She said, stuttering worse than Tweek. He chucked the flat rubber at the ground and stomped on it.

"Get the fuck out of here, dumb bitch," Craig snapped, flipping her off. She nodded, spinning on her heel and running. The other kids bowed and took off after her. It was ridiculous how people feared him.

"Thanks Craig, th-that could have hit me in th-the face!" Tweek said, smiling at him. Craig grinned, pecking Tweek's nose.

"I talked to Craig Tucker!" A little girl with dirty brown pigtails exclaimed to her friends on the other side of the playground.

"Was he cute?" A short blonde girl asked, standing on her toes.

"Psh, no way, he was busy making out with some blonde boy the whole time!"

---

The pigtailed girl was me in second grade! I saw a picture of me when I was little and I looked like I was abused XD


	8. 7th Grade

Chapter 8: **7****th**** Grade**

The magic of hickeys. Elusive, yet when revealed could tell a whole story, and they were a bitch to explain to your parents too. Craig remembered first hearing about hickeys when Clyde sat down at the lunch table with a bunch of red marks along his neck. "The fuck are those?" Craig asked, pointing at the bruises.

Clyde sighed, pulling his scarf up farther to hide the marks. "They're hickeys retard," He said defensively, glaring at Kenny who was laughing. Craig rested his head on his chin, staring at his best friend (boy friend, just nobody else knew). Tweek sipped his coffee, speculating what was going on in the cafeteria with wide eyes.

His pale neck curved up to his jaw, clean and clear. Craig imagined red marks along his neck, like blood diamonds lining it. But first he had to figure out how to do it…

After lunch Craig walked up to Kenny. "Hey, how do you give a hickey?" He asked curiously, following the taller boy down the hall. Kenny was the only kid in school taller than him. Kenny raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really?" Kenny asked, sounding amused. Craig nodded, waiting for an answer. "Well, uh, I mean you put your mouth on their neck and, like, suck I guess…" Kenny explained, feeling weird having to explain. Craig simply blinked and walked away, searching for a certain blonde boy.

"H-hi Craig, what's up?" Tweek said, turning from his locker to face the other boy. Craig hands connected to the lockers on either side of Tweek, making it impossible for him to move. Tweek flushed, backing up as flat against the locker as he could. There was a strange glint in Craig's eyes that freaked him out.

The halls cleared of students, leaving them completely alone. Tweek gulped. Craig smirked, pulling down the blonde's shirt collar to reveal more of his elegant neck. Tweek gasped as Craig placed his lips against the sensitive skin.

"Craig wh-what are you doing? OH MY GOD ARE YOU A VAMPIRE?! Please! Don't suck my blood Craig!" Tweek screamed. Craig placed a hand over his mouth, licking at his pale neck. He brushed his lips against Tweek's ear.

"Calm down," he whispered, "I'm not sucking your blood." He went back to Tweek's neck, lapping at it. Tweek sighed, relaxing as Craig sucked at his neck.

..

"Tweek," Craig's mother asked the blonde when they both returned from school, "What are those on your neck?" Tweek jumped, his hand flying to his neck almost immediately. Craig took his queue to run upstairs to his room.

"Uh, I f-fell?" He said, as a question. Craig's mother raised an eyebrow.

"You fell, five times, on your _neck_?" She asked. Tweek blinked, nodding before speeding up the stairs as well.

Hickeys are a bitch to explain to your parents.

---

Don't go around giving hickeys you hooligans!


	9. 8th Grade

Chapter 9: **8****th**** Grade**

"Tweek! TWEEK!" Craig shouted, running to catch up with the retreating blonde boy. Tweek turned and smiled as Craig finally reached him, resting his hands on his knees to catch his breath. "What…high school…are you going to?" Craig choked out between gasps for air.

Tweek put a finger to his chin for a minute. "Um, well I'm p-pretty sure I'm going to South Park High, why?" He replied, waiting for Craig's answer.

Craig smiled, throwing his arms around the small blonde in the middle of the crowded hallway. Girls cooed and a few boys made some cat-calls, but Craig ignored them. "Wh-what's wrong Craig?" Tweek asked, rubbing the others back.

"Token is going to Union High, and I was just scared that you might be going to a different school," Craig mumbled into Tweek's shoulder.

"Well, I would have gone to any school you were going to Craig," Tweek said, kissing Craig's cheek sweetly.

Craig smiled, grabbing Tweek's hand and walking with him to sixth period.

…**..**

"And so, without further ado, I welcome the students if South Park Middle School, to South Park High!" The principal said. Students sitting in front of the stage burst into applause. Kenny pulled Butters in for a dramatic kiss, Stan and Kyle cried quietly with happy smiles, and Clyde was already begging Kevin to go with him to Taco Bell.

Craig walked with one arm around Tweek as they followed Kevin's parents to his huge SUV. Token waved goodbye to everyone and promised to call, while the others went to Taco Bell to avoid Clyde's crying. "Well," Craig announced as everyone sat down with their food. "Let the summer begin."

…**..**

I just promoted from 8th grade. It's back to being a freshman… -sigh-


	10. 9th Grade

Chapter 10: **9****th**** Grade**

"Let me see your schedule Tweek," Craig sighed, grabbing his blonde boyfriend's paper right out of his hands. Tweek attempted to look over the raven's shoulder, but the other boy was so tall that even standing on his tippy-toes wouldn't help. "It's not too bad," Craig said, shrugging and handing the paper back to Tweek.

"What classes do we have?" Tweek asked eagerly, hoping it was all of them.

"One, and three," Craig said gently, knowing that only having two classes together would upset the blonde. He was right, Tweek looked like he was about to burst into tears. Craig quickly pressed his lips against Tweek in hopes over comforting the smaller boy. However, Tweek's lips just quivered and he didn't even kiss back. Craig frowned. "Come on Tweek, it's not so bad, and I'll see you at lunch, plus most of our classes are close and I'll walk with you okay?" Tweek just nodded and walked into the gym, hanging his head.

During the lecture before classes, Tweek didn't talk at all. He hardly drank any of the coffee Craig had gotten for him, in fact his only movements were an occasional twitch and his hand grasping Craig's a little tighter when the ceremony ended. The taller boy walked with Tweek to their first period and continued to try and comfort him.

"Tweek, it'll be okay," Craig whispered into Tweek's ear outside the blonde's second period. Tweek just looked up at him with eyes full of doubt and fear. Craig kissed his nose with a small smile. "I love you Tweek, wait after class and we'll go to third together," Craig said before reluctantly releasing Tweek and setting off toward his own class.

Second period was hell for both Craig and Tweek. Craig spent the entire class worrying about how Tweek was doing, if he was okay, if he was thinking about _him_. Tweek was having a small anxiety in the back of the classroom, luckily for him though, Pip and Buttes were there to help calm him. When the bell rang, Craig bolted out the door and was outside Tweek's classroom so fast that kids had barely started leaving the room when he got there.

Tweek immediately wrapped his arms around Craig when he saw him waiting outside his class. "I missed you," Tweek mumbled into Craig's sweater, his voice muffled by the fabric. Craig chuckled and kissed the crown of Tweek's head.

Third period was spent with Tweek's head on Craig's shoulder and Craig's hand on Tweek's thigh, rubbing it comfortingly. The bell rang again and Tweek tensed. "Just one more class until lunch," Craig said, kissing Tweek goodbye.

…

At the end of the day Craig sprinted as quickly as he could to Tweek's class, but the blonde was nowhere in sight. Kenny saw Craig searching for Tweek desperately. "Tucker, I saw you lover run toward the bathroom just a second ago, you better go get him," He said with a smirk. Craig flipped him off and sprinted off toward the bathroom. Tweek was sitting in the handicap stall crying quietly.

"Hey, Tweek, love, its okay," Craig murmured, pulling the blonde against his chest, "So what happened?" Tweek sniffled sadly.

"Th-the teacher, sh-she y-y-yelled at me f-for drinking m-my coffee," He said with an embarrassed blush. Craig smiled and pressed a hungry kiss to the blonde's lips.

"I'm sure you can get your schedule changed, don't worry," Craig said against the blonde's lips. Tweek smiled and felt a little better. "Now let's go home and get you some coffee."

…**..**

My first day of High School is on my birthday. |: FUUUUUU-

But that's okie dokie cause' my mom promised to make me Pastaaaaaaaa~

(I've been watching to much Hetlia you guys ^^)


	11. 10th Grade

Chapter 11: **10th****Grade**

A lot had changed since they started high school, but at the same time, a lot hadn't. The upperclassmen still saw him as a little kid (although he probably had more life experience than all of them put together; he had seen some shit), the teachers were still assholes, the consolers were still assholes, his classmates were still assholes; everything was basically the same. The only good thing about moving up one was having superiority over the younger kids (who were also assholes). It was pretty much the same shit one year later.

"Fuck sake Tweek, stop shaking," he sighed, rubbing his forehead with one hand and grabbing Tweek's arm with the other. Tweek let out a mumbled apology before continuing his assignment for art class. That was one thing that had changed that year. Tweek had started taking art class. Along with that, he started smoking (pot and cigarettes) and drinking less coffee. One habit for another. Craig blamed the stupid hippie teacher. Craig didn't like that Tweek smoked, but he couldn't say anything because he did too and that would just make him a hypocritical dick. Still, he would stop the blonde after one or two cigarettes and he always supervised the weed stuff since Kenny was not to be trusted when high (or ever). The kid still shook like a motherfucker though.

"Oi, Tucker, Tweak, you up for some shit tonight?" Kenny asked, grabbing a chair and sitting across from their desks. Craig was going to say no but Tweek nodded his head in the affirmative, so he'd have to tag along. Rolling his eyes, he flipped Kenny the bird and went back to reading. He'd been reading a lot lately. It was mostly Kyle's fault, who, in being around Kenny too much, had been around Craig a lot as well. After the redhead finished a book that he liked, he would force it on Craig to read so they could discuss the book together, since he couldn't talk with Kenny about it. Kenny read about as much as a toddler.

After school let out, Tweek followed Craig out to the car they had bought together and they headed over to Kyle's house. Kyles' parents were out of town on some kind of Jewish trip, and the only other person there was Ike, who didn't give two shits if they smoked or not. Ike was a cool kid, same age as Ruby (thirteen) but a hell of a lot more mature. Craig usually saw him lurking about the house with some punk ass kid named Filmore who was two years older than Ike and sometimes smoked pot with them. Filmore reminded Craig of Clyde, which was weird because Ike hated Clyde's guts. Craig suspected they were in a relationship.

Kenny was already at Kyle's when they got there, red eyed and stoned out of his mind while Kyle sullenly read War and Peace on the couch. Tweek waved slightly and took a seat on the couch, pulling out a pack of Marlboros. No pot for him today. Shrugging, Craig went over and sat with Kenny. After a few minutes, they heard something stomping around upstairs. "Then get the fuck out!" Ike was shouting. _Oh,_Craig thought in a drugged stupor, _Filmore__'__s__here._Kyle stood up, a worried look flashing across his face, when suddenly someone came flying down the stairs and out the door. Craig recognized the figure as Filmore. After a couple more seconds, Ike came down the stairs with a look that was a mix between anger and distress. Kyle rushed toward him.

"Oh Ike," he sighed, reaching for his younger brother, "What happened?" Ike shrugged away from his brothers arms and went into the kitchen mumbling that he didn't want to talk about it. Kyle bit his lip and looked like he considered following, but finally sat back down on the couch. Sensing that Kyle was upset, Kenny got up and sat next to him, rubbing the others knee for comfort. Tweek remained on the couch, puffing away at his cigarettes. Craig knew how Ruby was when stuff like this happened, so he got up and went into the kitchen.

Ike was at the table, looking like he was making a very big effort to keep from crying. Craig frowned and pulled up a seat next to him. Ike glanced up but didn't say anything. "Are you gonna tell me what happened?" Craig asked. Ike was silent for a few seconds.

"He makes me so angry," he grumbled. Craig smiled a bit. He knew what the kid meant. "He's always fucking around in school and he's going to fail, I told him, but he won't listen to me."

"I know how you feel, kid," Craig replied, ruffling Ike's hair a bit. "It pisses me off that Tweek smokes." Ike looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"But you smoke just as much," he said. Craig sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"I know I do, but that doesn't mean he should," He grumbled, "I love him, and I don't want him to fuck up his health with that dumb shit. I don't even care about myself as much as I care about him." Ike stared at him before looking up at something behind him. Craig turned around to see what he was looking at and was met with a face full of dark green knit sweater.

"Do you mean that, Craig?" Tweek asked quietly. Craig looked up at him and almost blushed. No going back now.

"Well, yeah of course I fucking meant it," he said. Tweek looked like he was about to cry.

"Oh Craig, I'll stop for you," Tweek said, falling into Craig's arms. Although he was completely confused, he hugged Tweek back. Looking back, he saw Ike grinning at them. It was a shame that Ike was with Filmore, Craig would have liked for him to have married Ruby or something. Tweek was crying at this point, so Craig had to take him home. Things were pretty different now, he supposed, but maybe they changed for the better.

**...**

So Tweek, Craig, Kenny and Kyle are all sixteen in this. I apologize for not having updated anything in literally over a year. I'll try to start updating more. If you see any errors tell me because I was looking back at some of my old stuff and it's really embarrassing.


End file.
